Rey Mysterio
|birth_place = Σαν Ντιέγκο, Καλιφόρνια|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Σαν Ντιέγκο, Καλιφόρνια|billed = Τιχουάνα, Μέξικο Σαν Ντιέγκο, Καλιφόρνια|trainer = Rey Misterio, Sr.|debut = 30 Απριλίου 1989|retired = }} Ο Óscar Gutiérrez Rubio (11 Δεκεμβρίου 1974) είναι ένας Μεξικανός-Αμερικάνος επαγγελματίας παλαιστής περισσότερο γνωστός με το ring name του, Rey Mysterio, και για το χρόνο του στο World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Ο Gutiérrez εκπαιδεύτηκε από το θείο του, Rey Misterio, Sr. και πάλεψε νωρίς στο Μεξικό όπου έμαθε το high-flying στυλ της Lucha Libre το οποίο είναι το σήμα κατατεθέν του. Παρόλο που ζύγιζε μόνο 79 κιλά, ο Gutiérrez έχει καταφέρει να επιτύχει στις κατηγορίες βάρους heavyweight και cruiserweight, ενώ γνώρισε επιτυχία και στη κατηγορία tag team. Ο Gutiérrez αρχικά δούλεψε για την Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) στο Μεξικό, από το 1992 μέχρι το 1995, στο Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), από το 1995 μέχρι το 1996 και στο World Championship Wrestling (WCW) από το 1996 μέχρι το 2001 ως Rey Misterio, Jr./Rey Mysterio, Jr.. Όταν ξεκίνησε να δουλεύει για το WWE το 2002 αφαιρέθηκε το Jr. από το όνομα του. Ο Mysterio είναι γνωστός για το ιπτάμενο και ριψοκίνδυνο στυλ του, το οποίο βοήθησε να ξεκινήσει η επανάσταση του cruiserweight wrestling στις Ηνωμένες Πολιτείες στα τέλη του 1990 όσο ήταν στο WCW. Κατά τη διάρκεια της καριέρας του στο WCW ο Mysterio κέρδισε το WCW World Cruiserweight Championship πέντε φορές, το WCW World Tag Team Championship τρεις φορές και το WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship με το Billy Kidman ως μέλη των Filthy Animals (Οι Mysterio & Kidman ήταν οι μόνοι WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Champions όταν το WCW έκλεισε.) Στο WWE, ο Mysterio έχει κερδίσει το WWE Championship μία φορά, το World Heavyweight Championship δύο φορές, το WWE Tag Team Championship τέσσερις φορές και το Intercontinental Championship δύο φορές και το WWE Cruiserweight Championship κάνοντας τον το 21ο άτομο που κέρδισε το Triple Crown Championship. Ο Mysterio, επίσης, έχει κερδίσει το Royal Rumble 2006. Στη πάλη *'Finishing moves' ** 619 (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) ** Droppin' Da Dime (Springboard leg drop, sometimes to the back of the opponent's head) ** Frog splash (2005- adopted and used as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero.) ** Springboard seated senton ** Springboard splash ** Springboard diving headbutt ** West Coast Pop (Springboard hurricanrana into a pin) ** Super hurricanrana - WCW ** Tornado DDT - WCW / ECW *'Signature moves' ** Air Mysterio (Hurricanrana to a cornered opponent, with the assistance of a steel chair or a tag team partner) ** Armbar *** Arm drag, bulldog, DDT or an inverted headscissors takedown, as a wheelbarrow bodyscissors counter * Arm drag spin * Arm wrench inside cradle * Diving or a split-legged moonsault * Leg-feed enzuigiri * Multiple crossbody variations ** Diving ** Reverse ** Running ** Slingshot ** Springboard (Sometimes from the second rope) * Mysterio Express (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) * Mysterio-Rana (Mysterio jumps onto an opponent's shoulders and then twists around into a pinning hurricanrana) * Roll out counter to a sunset flip (Followed by a high speed roundhouse kick to the side of the opponent's head) * Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown * Wheelbarrow (Counter into a bulldog, DDT, Arm drag or an inverted headscissors takedown) * Baseball slide (Sometimes transitioned into a headscissors takedown) * Modified Bronco buster * Diving hurracanrana (Sometimes off the ring apron) * Dropkick (Sometimes while springboarding, or from the top rope) * Front flip piledriver * Hammerlock * Headscissors DDT or Headscissors reverse DDT * Sitout gutwrench powerbomb * Slingshot or Springboard somersault (Seated senton onto a standing opponent outside of the ring, sometimes followed by a hurricanrana) * Spinning wheel kick (Sometimes while springboarding) * Springboard sitout facebuster * Standing shiranui * Suicide dive (Sometimes into a tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown) * Lou Thesz Press * Tiger feint kick * Tilt-a-whirl or top-rope headscissors takedown * Victory roll *'Παρωνύμια' **'"The Master of the 619"' **'"The Ultimate Underdog"' **'"The Biggest Little Man"' **'"The Greatest High-Flyer in WWE History"' **"The Giant Killer" Πρωταθλήματα και κατορθώματα *[[Asistencia Asesoría y Administración|'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración']] **Mexican National Trios Championship (1 φορά) – με τον Octagón και Super Muñeco **Mexican National Welterweight Championship (1 φορά) **AAA Hall of Fame (Κλάση του 2007) *'International Wrestling All-Stars' **IWAS Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Konnan *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'4' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1999 *'Tijuana, Mexico' **Tijuana Hall of Fame (Κλάση του 2006) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Cruiserweight Championship (6 φορές) **WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Billy Kidman **WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 φορές) – με το Billy Kidman (1), το Konnan (1) και το Juventud Guerrera (1) *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA Lightweight Championship (3 φορές) **WWA Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Rey Misterio **WWA Welterweight Championship (3 φορές) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship (1 φορά) **World Heavyweight Championship (2 φορές) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 φορές) **WWE Tag Team Championship (4 φορές) – με τον Edge (1), το Rob Van Dam (1), τον Eddie Guerrero (1) και το Batista (1) **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (3 φορές) **Royal Rumble (2006) **Triple Crown Championship *'Destiny World Wrestling' **DWW Championship (1 φορά) *[[Lucha Underground|'Lucha Underground']] **Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 φορά) με το Dragon Azteca Jr. και το Prince Puma *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Best Flying Wrestler (1995–1997, 2002–2004) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (1995) West Coast Pop **Match of the Year (2002) with Edge vs. Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle, WWE No Mercy, October 20 **Most Outstanding Wrestler (1996) **Rookie of the Year (1992) **Worst Feud of the Year (2008) with Kane en:Rey Mysterio Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1974 Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Αμερικάνοι παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Μεξικανοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Τωρινό ρόστερ του WWE Κατηγορία:Μασκοφόροι παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1974 Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 1989 Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές από τη Καλιφόρνια Κατηγορία:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Κατηγορία:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Κατηγορία:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:IWA Mid-South alumni Κατηγορία:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Council alumni Κατηγορία:Wrestle Association-R alumni Κατηγορία:X Wrestling Federation alumni Κατηγορία:Royal Rumble Winners Κατηγορία:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Intercontinental Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Cruiserweight Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:WCW World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:Promo Azteca alumni Κατηγορία:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:Qatar Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:The Crash alumni Κατηγορία:Lucha Underground alumni Κατηγορία:4 Front Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Northeast Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:House Of Glory alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Κατηγορία:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Destiny World Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Κατηγορία:Viva La Lucha! alumni Κατηγορία:WrestleCon alumni Κατηγορία:KnokX Pro Academy alumni Κατηγορία:Llaves y Candados alumni Κατηγορία:SoCal Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Wrestling Superstar alumni Κατηγορία:Lucha Underground Trios Champions Κατηγορία:Aro Lucha alumni Κατηγορία:5 Star Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:WWE United States Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Grand Slam champions